


《Good Will Hunting/心灵捕手》

by GypsyBlue



Category: superman：American Alien
Genre: I kinda like this story so I decided to post it here 2, M/M, written in 2018（April）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 黑夜需要光明，恐惧需要希望。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 6





	《Good Will Hunting/心灵捕手》

**Author's Note:**

> 有CK曾经的感情提及（漫画中的），部分漫画情节提及，部分情节操作。CP是超蝙，不接受质疑。
> 
> 基于《美国外星人》

1、

七岁那年你开始拥有飞行的能力。

一开始，它不受控制。你好像站在广场上的喷泉孔上一样*1，似乎有一股气流就这样把你推上天空。

一开始，它只发生在家里，像是上帝的刻意安排，这也许是为了照顾他人的感受，又或许只是因为你没有一刻不在祈祷它别在人们面前失控。像蜘蛛的灵敏反应，一有秘密可能泄露的风吹草动，你就立刻绷紧身体。你对一旦暴露秘密的后果有清晰的设想，详细到班级里每一个同学的表情，以及一系列随之而来的退学、入院的手续流程。

而事实往往更糟，墨菲定律像锋利的刀刃一样将一切美好的丝线割裂，你徒劳地张开五指想要抓住什么，却只有空气。你在电影投影屏幕前被送上天空，你慌乱地挥舞手臂，张大嘴巴却不知道该喊谁的名字，目光所及之处只有夜空（幸好你没看见他们的表情）。没有比这更糟糕的体验了，所有目光聚焦在你身上，也许你曾经做过成为超级巨星的梦，但你绝不想这样年少成名。

也许你下坠的时候就会落到虎视眈眈的人们准备好的医疗担架上，你会死在鲜血横流的手术台上——在你的同类找到你之前，在你兑现回到家就刷碗的承诺之前，在抄完数学作业之前。

在一切之前。

“天啊！他怎么了！”“他准是踩到了喷气口了！”

几分钟后你抱住自己的膝盖蜷缩在父亲的车后座上，卡车的柴油发动机的震动让你觉得自己的颤抖没那么明显了，车里熟悉的气味闻起来像被火点着的发梢。

“当个太空人怎么样，儿子？”你的爸爸帮沉默的你关上身后的车门，就像关上了一扇你本可以走的道路。你在也不能走上那条大路了，你想。

你的妈妈把毯子披到你的肩膀上，手掌心的热度从你的肩膀向下蔓延，传到你的脚底，深深扎进你脚下的堪萨斯的泥土里。

2

十八岁时你以为一切都没你想象得那么糟糕，你的朋友知道你的身体里有某些和磁场有关的问题，这让你的感官比常人灵敏，也让你能用X射线看见凡人的肉眼看不见的东西。

“克拉克·肯特不是个怪物，他酷毙了！”你走过学校附近炸鸡店的时候听见你的朋友这么和他的女友说话，你有些得意又有些患得患失的慌张。你好像失去了一些什么，但你得到了你一直想要的东西——融入。

灼热的阳光炙烤着快餐店外灰白色的公路，树木被偶尔的风弄得很不耐烦，空气中是昆虫的声音和嗞嗞的烤炉声。七岁时你时时刻刻的犹豫没有再频繁地打扰你，只是几次到你的梦里来告诉你：你不是普通人。而你在梦里也这样回答：我不是普通人。少数时候，你确实不是。你像所有十七八岁的男孩一样容易满足、目光短浅满脑子对事业和爱情的幻想，头脑发热愿意为你爱的人做一切事情。

“一切，我是说，一切。”

而拉娜敲醒喃喃自语的你，指着电视机里回放的肥皂剧里的巴黎风光，另一只手自然地搭在你的手背上：“毕业之后我想去巴黎，我想……”

“我们可以一起去。”你大胆地接下后半句之后又露出一个内敛的笑容，用手握住了她的手。她笑着靠上你的肩膀，很重，那对你来说很重，好像一整颗星球都抵在你的肩膀上，而你对把它推回原位无能为力。

你们约好谁去谁的家里，趁父母不在。

然后你背着包出去，和你的朋友躲到铁栅栏圈后面喝酒，你们开各种玩笑话，开怀大笑，仿佛在一个只有你们的世界里，而外界的一切都与你们无关。他们问你你都拿X射线干了什么，你于是想起被束缚住的人们，躲在躯壳里的人们，和躲在这的你没有两样。

在这卑微甚至卑劣的躲藏里，你却和人类达成了一致。上帝降临了惩戒给你，这惩罚比死刑更加残酷。你想起小时候误杀的小鸟，想起你打碎的再也不可能复原的花瓶，想起一切你曾间接伤害过的人，哪怕你不知道他们的名字。

枪口对准拉娜的时候你正抛着一个易拉罐；枪声响起的时候你扔出手中的易拉罐，它狠狠地砸到远处的石头上。

也许，也许你当时还因为一个关于汽车引擎的笑话而咧着嘴角。

那天晚上你的不甘，你的怯懦，你的反抗，将你变成了罪犯速写上双眼喷射红光的魔鬼。

一切，你再一次想起你承诺的一切。有什么东西从那一刻开始不一样了，它脱胎换骨，把另一种东西从你的身体中撕扯出来。

3 

那年你正在学兽医，你落入海中，登上了布鲁斯·韦恩的度假游轮，船上满是无药可医的兽类，浸在香槟池里咬下一口口加了金箔的鱼子酱，血腥的美味让你反胃。他们以为你是布鲁斯·韦恩，一开始你确实在享受这个身份。大半天里你像所有地球生物一样擅长寻欢作乐，大脑在此刻残留着稀有的清醒。

当你知道你吞下一口血肉的同时有个女孩还付不起医疗费的时候你沉默，如果你真的是布鲁斯·韦恩，你一定会问一问自己，是什么原因让你放任这些事发生，究竟是什么让他们不同，让他们这样活着的同时又让他们这样死去。

你的大脑前所未有的清醒，灵魂深处的一些东西让你在笑声里感到沉重的钝痛，那是你的根系所在，那些疼痛有共同的名字叫克拉克·肯特，这些疼痛来自于他曾扎根的土壤，却终将埋葬于他要飞向的远方。

你在船上遇见了一头真正的野兽，她有豹子的灵巧和谨慎*2，在酒精的作用下露出猫科动物独有的慵懒与性感。她能看出你的不同，但不能看出你究竟哪里不同。你陷入短暂的幻境，酒精暴露出肤浅又单纯的你，但那是因为另一种爱，不是一夜迷情，不是任何有关阴谋的事情，更像一种摄住你的本能，一种挥霍和自由。一切都不需要理由，让你忘记现实的东西都让你停留。

晚上你躺在甲板上梦见布鲁斯·韦恩，容貌并不确切，但你梦见的他有很多伤疤，像丧钟手下你被撕出许多刀痕的衣服。你的心，忽然像被匕首刺入一样激烈地挣扎起来，，巨大的压迫感把你逼向阴影。你惊醒时直面满天繁星，甲板上被海雾沾湿。爱和自由让你失去理智，它们和酒精本质相同，就像性和死亡相邻。此刻你只想待着，在钟声敲响之前长眠不醒。

第二天你走下游轮，你叫她的名字芭芭拉，你让她跟你走。

“你什么都还不明白。”芭芭拉对他说，连眼里的冷漠都像是一只豹，有与生俱来的纯粹。

她知道你年轻得急着去送死，你确实是，因为大都会就在你眼前了。你总会发现她是对的，你还什么都不明白。

4

扮演布鲁斯·韦恩的后遗症更多地残留在别人身上，你对下那段回忆的速度快过了时间本身。但几天后你意识到并不是你没有后遗症，而是你的后遗症来得比常人要迟。

他把你的脸砸进键盘里，可怜的小方块们四散逃开，像童年时与同伴争抢的玻璃弹珠一样跳进房间的角落不知所踪。他对你抛出一连串针对性极强的毫不拐弯抹角的问题，你很快明白了来者是谁。那几个问题你都可以一一解答，尽管他可能不信，除了一个让你停顿——

“你想从迪克·格雷森那儿知道什么？”

但你就是那样一个蠢货，身体的反应速度永远快于你的大脑，说不清这是条件反射还是非条件反射。你个人倾向于将此归咎为几十年的不安全感。捏碎他的面具之后你的大脑才意识到自己做了什么，你同时感到后悔，不是因为你展现的残暴，不仅仅因为这个，不仅仅因为你手上的血液。

更多的是一种同类的共鸣，同样的深埋的痛苦，如此尖锐以至于刺入你胸膛的后几秒你才感受到。你曾经想成为一名兽医，二十岁的时候你在非洲，捧着一只受了麻醉的豹子的头，巨兽像一座摇摇欲坠的塔，它看着你的眼睛，它在告诉你它不需要救治。从那时起你便相信，唯一能窥见灵魂的窗口便是眼睛。阳光从窗户透进来，一地狼藉。

但你脑海中仍然是他那双蓝得惊人的眼睛。

你觉得他就像一头野兽，是你出于某种意识想要去拯救的一个，困在笼中独自挣扎，用血肉之躯去冲撞牢笼。碎片里那双蓝色的眼睛像永冻的冰面，像永远不会被打破的誓言。

你在下一次采访中又遇见了迪克·格雷森。

“你弄伤了他，”他皱着眉，“我知道是你，但我不知道你为什么这么做。”

在你能回答他之前，他忽然咧开嘴角快速地笑了一下，这种笑不应在这个年纪出现：“无论你打算做什么，你最好停下，你不会想知道我能做出什么来的吧？”

你闭上眼。

“请你转告他……我很，抱歉。”

5

你花了一点时间来认清自己行为的徒劳，鉴于你是世界上唯一一个氪星物种，没有任何其他实例供你参考。你不知道自己能有多长的生命，有时候你想象自己像一颗流星一样迅速坠落熄灭。你的母星在你坠落前也许不会知晓你，而你也不曾在你的母星上留下一丁点声音或其他痕迹。

你儿时的朋友来拜访大都会，像每个农场男孩第一次进大城市一样满是惊奇又满是担心。他们能对你的灵魂指指点点，能说出你的弱点所在，能告诉你你在做错的事，你执着于你不存在的过去，而不好好生活。

“你放弃了你自己的生活。”他说。

他们是对的。

你花了更多时间来认清你真的是孤身一人这一事实。现实告诉你，你在宇宙面前仍然脆弱得像一根线。你以为你有力量，你有这个世界上的一切风景，一切声音，但其实它们从来不属于你。你送走你的朋友之后换了身保暖些的衣服出门，走在黑蓝色的夜色里，像大萧条时期里任何一个失业者一样成为街道的幽灵。月球很冷，你想和地球的夜晚一样冷。

三个小时后你还不愿意回公寓，无家可归从来不是一个局限于字面意思的词，很多无家可归的人都按月付房租，听从心理医生的建议睡在浅色床单的床铺上度过漫漫长夜。接下来发生的一切像一个深灰色的奇迹，你想到了他。好吧，你还能去哪儿呢？

很快你就站在他对面的屋顶看他，他沉默地站在滴水兽上，滴水兽龇开的嘴角滴着一串水珠像一串珍珠项链。这些静止的雕塑总是成为见证者它们与这座城市共生，甚至会活得比这座城市更为长久。

“你想要什么？”他说，那语气听上去有点像生硬的“你需要什么帮助”。你们其实没什么大仇，你想。这声音和回忆里的一模一样，沙哑阴沉声音很快融进黑暗里。

“睡眠。”你一定是疯了。你一定疯了。你说了什么？

但黑暗骑士没有再说话，你的心脏本来该剧烈跳动，但你确实太过疲惫，接近体力极限——你刚刚飞去了月球。濒临极限的人连生存的欲望也会相应减少，你也是。你在漫游里来到蝙蝠洞，接下来做事的是衣着整齐得体的管家，他把你带到一个房间去，递给你一小杯热水，三条毯子和一件睡袍。

屋内的墙壁嵌了铅层，他早已把你调查清楚了。于是你没有再去试图用热视线做出什么“意外”来，你觉得自己安全，一睡到天明，离开之前作为掰回一局的筹码，你浏览了蝙蝠洞对你开放的一部分。你的笔记本电脑值多少美元呢？在蝙蝠洞住一晚主要多少费用呢？你觉得蝙蝠侠并不是锱铢必较的人，他和你有点相似的地方，所以你能理解。

最后你抬头，你看见管家在书房，翻开一本诗集；你看见他，他赤裸着满是疤痕的上身，裹在被子里，头颈陷入三个大枕头；你看见蓝天，看见蝙蝠洞顶的蓝天。这与你以往的体验都不尽相同，你的X射线所看见的不再仅仅是被束缚住的人或者物，不再是可怖的骨骼和心脏收缩带动的血液循环，不再是钢筋水泥和电线网络，取而代之的是一片足够你飞翔的广阔天空。

你穿过瀑布，飞向天空如圣彼得广场向信徒展开双臂的柱廊*3一样向你敞开的大门。

6 

第一次被撵进水泥墙里的感受，就好像用榨汁机做奶昔一样。你不会受伤，也很少疼痛，但你离胜利的距离依然差那么点。你能感受到你所迎战的怪物的惊人的力气和拼死的无畏精神，而你肩负更多的顾忌，它们不在乎自己做了什么，而你在乎你能保护多少人。每个体型巨大的怪物都想要把你扔出外太空，或者把你就这样砸进地心，也有些更干脆地想要把你捏碎在手里。他们只会破坏，这就是你们的区别。

你的制服在你找到孤独堡垒只后变得不再那么劣质易破，孤独堡垒让你找回了你的一部分，那一部分并不多，但聊胜于无。

在制服也并不容易破损之后，你所能受到的伤害几乎降到了零，这给了你更大的勇气，也给了你更大的责任。也更让你意识到，站在你身边的他只是血肉之躯，因为他流血，流很多血。而他却不以为意，在止血凝胶凝固的时候告诉你，你皱起眉的样子让你更蠢了。

“你连自己都不在乎。你怎么去在乎别人。”

他愣了一下，看了你一眼：“如果我在乎自己，那我怎么去在乎别人。”

他低下头继续处理伤口，你按住他的手帮他继续包扎。

“别用你对动物的那套给我治疗，童子军。”他找了个舒服的位置靠着墙，把一卷绷带递给你。

你发现他就是这样的人，他的冷静、克制，是因为他是如此的真实，他挨下的每一道刀口都展现着这一点。你忽然想起迪克·格雷森的话：黑夜需要光明，恐惧需要希望。你们需要对方。

你把这句话告诉他，不出你的意料他皱起眉头露出他有些懊恼的表情。他的嘴角微微向下，似乎在犹豫。蝙蝠侠在作出一些重大决定的时候都会有这样的表情，而这个表情只有你知道。现在，他沉默着，他有他自己要思考的决定。

而你已经决定了，你总是这样固执又简单，但本质仍好。你决定信任他，就这么简单。

你决定把你在大都会星球日报的身份再给他讲得详细一些；你决定告诉他大都会有哪些值得一去的餐厅和哪些不能错过的街头小食；你决定告诉他在那些广场鸽子们和下棋的老人都发生过什么故事；你决定告诉他他其实喜欢那些凶狠的滴水兽；你决定因为上一个决定而带他去孤独堡垒看一看你的狗小氪……

那是你能给他的全部。

无论如何，你成为了超人，成为了蝙蝠侠的搭档。

7

你一直都切实地明白，这个世界上没有你能长久拥有的东西，就连孤独也是。在你一个人坐在孤独堡垒里的时候，你会往宇宙的深处思考更多。有关于一切的起源和一切的归处，很少有人知道你的这一面，很少有人知道挨揍不是好体验（就算你不容易受伤），很少有人知道你曾经很孤独，很少有人知道你曾经以为你会一直孤独下去，直到星球风化碎裂，消散在茫茫宇宙。

十八岁时你失去了小镇男孩的一切，那感觉像挥之不去的梦魇。

当你和他被困在堡礁基地的地下，身上压着万斤巨石和涌动海水，体内还残留着一块氪石的时候，你再次拥有了这种感觉。你要失去一切了。就连无所不能的蝙蝠侠也无法再做什么，压下的第三块钢板折断了他的大腿骨，而在此之前他已经断了两根肋骨，而呼吸器的供养很快就将告罄。你为没能为他挡下钢板而抱歉，他咬着牙让你省着力气。但你挡住了第四块，并拉住了他，带着他从孔缝中进入冰冷的海水。

你试图向上游，你希望你能像从前一样立刻飞出水面，把他带到安全的地方去，听他无聊的战斗简报。

但你做不到，疼痛像海水一样包围你，不给希望留下缝隙，不给奇迹留下希望。你要失去一切了。

如果你再不做点什么，你才会失去些什么。你听见他的声音，你猛地看向他，却发现他已经陷入了短暂的昏迷，呼吸器上红色的0%挣扎着闪烁了几下终于消失。前所未有的恐惧压迫你的心肺，如果你能，你已经发出撕心裂肺的喊叫，像濒死的巨鲸一样破开海面，再一次看到地平线了。而事实是你真的能。

你的撕心裂肺让海洋为你臣服，你拼尽了你的全力。

破开水面的时候，你扯下呼吸器，捧着他失去血色的脸，听见他微弱得可怜的呼吸，你的泪水盈满眼眶，你颤抖着请求他：

“继续呼吸。”

尾声：

你的大脑接上下一段记忆的时候，你看见包围你的医疗器械，看见黑色的铅盒，看见躺在旁边病床上的他，看见仪器上的心跳。

你想要伸出手，你离他那么近，你们的病床似乎是刻意地要离得那么近，近得你伸手就可以握住他。

有什么握住了你的手，你分不清是你握住了他的手，还是他来握住你的。

总之，你们的手握在一起了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *1危险比喻，请千万不要模仿，千万不要站到喷泉孔上去，我们不是钢铁之躯。
> 
> *2豹女 芭芭拉 美外中出场
> 
> *3圣彼得教堂外的环形柱廊寓意有像教皇向信徒张开双臂。
> 
> FreeTalk：
> 
> 好久不见昂！！！真的好久没写文了都是我的错QWQ希望最近可以空一点，然后好好写连载的大纲！
> 
> 这一篇我自己实在是非常喜欢，是把美国外星人看了好几遍的产物，七个故事里的前几个实在动人，让人忍不住去把台词也读几遍。尤其前几个的画风，也相当棒，游轮一章的画风太喜欢了，JaeLee的画风我也渐渐可以接受了。而后几章的画风简直就是在耍人玩……给我造成了心理阴影根本不敢多看……
> 
> 这让我对超人的形象进行了一些更多的思考，我看见了超人不一样的一面，他的曾经的不成熟和自大，让他也更加真实，更像一个人类。
> 
> 但他无论如何也无法算作人类，我不敢去猜测他的内心究竟对此有何感想，但“外星人”至少是他的心结，并且无法轻易解开。
> 
> 蝙蝠侠在他的生活中扮演了很重要的角色——我是这样认为的，甚至是他开始的理由，而我最最最喜欢的片段，是超人看着蝙蝠侠的制服，发现了他有办法可以去做大事，他毫不犹豫地就站在了正义一方，关键在于毫不犹豫吧。
> 
> 而我相信他们可以发生更多更多的故事。我会写的。
> 
> 这一次字数和质量保证！（其实之前瓶颈期那种五千字的小甜饼都被我删掉了……）
> 
> 这次比较是我的风格！
> 
> 如果喜欢的话，请评论我好吗！
> 
> 彩蛋：
> 
> “是你，来抓我的手的。”布鲁斯·韦恩的头上还缠着绷带，他用一只食指指着隔壁病床的克拉克说。
> 
> “绝对，是你，先的。”克拉克模仿他的语气回敬。
> 
> 布鲁斯发出一声冷笑，他的食指指了指克拉克仍然握着他的手：“那么，现在，放开。”


End file.
